shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Temari
Temari (てまり) is Nadeshiko Fujisaki's first Guardian Character. She represents Nadeshiko's desire to be more mannered and become a Japanese dancer. Her companion is an outgoing character named Rhythm. Nadeshiko and Temari went to Europe to study Japanese dancing. Some time later, Nadeshiko returned to Japan in her true "gender". Temari, however, went back to her egg before she returned to Japan because Nadeshiko was disheartened. Appearance Temari's appearance is a fair-skinned Guardian Character with purple hair that is tied into a large, straight ponytail, with a pair of sakura flowers. Her attire consists of a light-pink traditional kimono with patterns of pink flowers on her sleeves. Underneath her kimono, she wears geta (a pair Japanese of shoes). Possible Sex Nagihiko is a boy but he is a tomgirl, so Temari may be female because she was born from Nadeshiko's wish to be a true Japanese dancer. However, it's a tradition for Fujisaki boys to dress as girls for dancing, citing a theory that Temari may be a boy. Personality Temari is mostly quiet and ladylike, but when something goes wrong, like when someone messes up the stage she and Nadeshiko dance in or a rat appears in their house and makes her feel disrespectful, she Character Changes with Nadeshiko and becomes more aggressive and fierce-tempered, attacking with a naginata and speaks with a Hiroshima dialect. Temari is also very well-mannered and in one of the earlier episodes, she tells Kiseki that she doesn't want to crawl on the floor because her kimono will get dirty. The Shugo Chara! Encyclopedia! describes Temari as very "ladylike" but "scary when she snaps." Voice Actress *In the anime television series, both Temari and Nana are voiced by Ryōka Yuzuki. Special Powers Like the other Guardian Characters, Temari can sense the presence of X-Eggs and other Guardian Characters. To Character Change, Temari utters the words "Chin, Ton, Shan," like the strumming of a shamisen. Character Change Temari and Nadeshiko become dangerous, powerful and aggressive when they undergo Character Change. Nadeshiko will also have sakura blossoms as her hairclip. She will be able to attack her opponents with a naginata. Nagihiko personally believes that this character change is a reflection of how he wanted to be himself as a boy. It is first shown in Episode 3 where "she" fights Ikuto that Amu is shocked, and it is shown again in Episode 7 of the 3rd season (Episode 109) where Kusukusu suddenly picked the petal that activates this character change. Character Transformation Yamato Maihime In Chapter 34 of the manga and Episode 98 of the anime, Nagihiko overcomes the troubles of being a girl by believing in his own style, which triggers the reawakening of Temari and they undergo a Character Transformation, becoming "Yamato Maihime." Abilities: "Yamato Maihime" can perform a combined attack with Clown Drop called "Queen's Waltz". In the anime, she also has two solo techniques called "Robe of Feathers" and "Dance of the Cherry Blossoms". Trivia *Temari and Nana are both voiced by Ryōka Yuzuki, As said in the Voice Actress section. *In episode 101, Temari hides in Nagihiko's hair so he can keep his identity a secret. *The name Temari is also the name of a Japanese handball. *Temari shares her name with a character from the show Naruto. Memorable Quotes *"Yes, Ma'am!" – Episode 3 *"If I do that, I'll get my kimono dirty." – Episode 7 *"Excuse me." – Episode 7 (while looking for Embryo) *"Japanese dancing is the essence of Japan." – Episode 9 *"Nadeshiko... No, I mean, Nagihiko. At last we meet again." – Episode 99 (to Nagihiko after Character Transforming) *"Come now, let us dance to our heart's content!" – Episode 99 *"Character Change. Chin, Ton, Shan." – Episode 109 (initiating a Character Change after Amu's Guardian Characters wreck a portion of a set) Gallery File:Pucchi_temari_and_rythym.jpg|Rhythm and Temari in Pucchi Puchi File:Temari.png|Temari File:94350df9dd9c85d26ef3f19a6d0b08d9124.gif|Temari temari bookshelf.PNG|temari bookshelf 2e9f2c84904ba59a28705536c60a2bb11267223066_large.jpg Temari.gif See also *Nadeshiko Fujisaki *Nagihiko Fujisaki *Guardian Character *Rhythm Category:Female characters Category:Guardian Characters Category:Shugo Chara! characters Category:Guardians members